


Pod

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [58]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art, Outer Space, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by HBL_NSFW:FanArt of Vegeta and Bulma fucking in a space pod. Very close quarters.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 17





	Pod

The angle that his thick, hot cock slid into her make Bulma quiver. Her lips desperately sought his, even as little moans and whimpers of pleasure spilled from them. 

Finger tips leaving dark, purple bruises on that pale skin.

Those delicate hands of hers spread her lips wide, desperate to make even more room in the cramped space for Vegeta to invade her core. 

One forehead pressed hard against the other’s as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts.

He lips desperately found purchase on that long, pale neck. A thick hand coming up to hold the back of her head in place gently clutched there as he began to lick and suck. The woman groaned loudly, again. Her core fluttered around him desperately. “Please don’t stop...” a soft whimper pleaded.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
